ISLANDS IN THE SKY
by KityPryde
Summary: ...belong to pure hearts


_Islands in the sky belong to pure hearts._

Noodle knew this.

That isn't to say that when the entire band decided to join her in relaxing on her little gravity defying piece of paradise that she objected. She didn't. There hearts may have sometimes veered off the narrow road of squeaky clean more than they should, but she certainly loved them.

And so when she had her adopted family up in the sky with her, enjoying a respite from the dark halls of Kong and hungry zombies, she was always very thankful for the company.

They certainly seemed to enjoy themselves.

But did they know every detail of the island like she did? Did they notice the types of plants that grew and the little pool of water, or other important intricate details that most likely only she would remember and cherish?

The serenity. The peace.

She could fall asleep with ease up here if she wanted. There were no demons to haunt her. She was safe. Here there was only love. Her mind was so clear here, no burdens or worries. It felt so... healthy.

While her sleeps were peaceful, her wakefulness was spent in fun.

Days on the island had a giddy exhilaration to them to which nothing could ever hope to compete. Everything felt okay as long as you were alive and free from any weights of the world. Being alive in the true sense of the word and simply breathing in new air was enough. Nothing else was necessary.

Sometimes when she would lay on the soft grass and watch the clouds, Noodle wondered what her brothers felt when they were sometimes up here with her.

Did they feel the flow of thought come as freely as the wind?

Did they run through the springy grass without fear of falling?

Did they feel lighter than air itself?

Did they believe anything was possible?

Sometimes it seemed like the others had an inkling of it's true worth, just how beautiful it really was. There were a few times that she caught 2D staring at the same butterfly as her and a peaceful, awed expression would grace his face.

But it never lasted long. He would look away and his content expression would eventually fade. Because now his mind was captured in a snare and taken far away from the present loveliness.

Noodle would smile a little less brightly at this, but she still smiled.

In that moment, they had been one in the same.

But that little island that was love and truth and freedom...

It flowed through her.

She hoped she'd never loose it.

If she ever did...

She prayed with everything she had that she could find it again.

Because she knew...

Islands in the sky belong to pure hearts.

* * *

Life's journey was not always easy or kind.

* * *

Noodle looked up at the floating piece of land high above her new home on Wobble Street.

She stared at it, almost reverently.

A lot had changed since she first went up there.

But there was something wonderfully familiar to Noodle about the solitary oddity in the sky.

It was calling to her. It had been since it's arrival.

A silent invitation she hadn't yet accepted because...

But it was so... familiar. While she had changed, the island looked the same.

And yet, it also seemed almost ethereal, too beautiful for this world and the suffering she'd encountered in her rise to adulthood. Here she stood, a young woman now, who had weights on her mind and burdens in her soul.

She knew she was different.

But the island looked the same.

Should she dare?

She was afraid.

She longed to sit in the grass by the cool stream, and listen to the windmill turn.

But what if it didn't feel the same to her because she was different now?

What if the soft ticking of the windmill no longer clearer her thoughts and made her feel free?

What if it left her with nothing but a flood of memories she wished she could forget...?

"Well," the guitarist whispered softly, "There's only one way to find out."

She strung her beloved instrument on her back and began to climb.

* * *

******I have some other stuff I might add to this. I'm not totally happy with how it turned out, but I got tired of it just sitting all lonely like on my computer. **

**********I love the floating Windmill Island. I want one for myself. Just hope the Gravity Police don't get me.**


End file.
